


Truth or Drink Exes: KyouHaba

by abyssaldepth



Series: Based on Cut's channel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, M/M, Reconciliation, Sappy, Truth or Dare, a little angsty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после Фирпонга, Ватари приглашает Кётани и Яхабу сыграть в Правду или Выпивку. Правила просты, ты либо отвечаешь на вопрос, либо пьешь.





	Truth or Drink Exes: KyouHaba

**Author's Note:**

**Яхаба** : Я Яхаба.

 **Кётани** : Кётани.

 **Яхаба** : _*вздыхает*_ И мы были вместе, пока я не предложил расстаться перед окончанием университета.

 **Кётани** : Это было примерно полтора года назад.

=

 **Кётани** : Ты когда-нибудь мне изменял, и если да, то почему?

 **Яхаба** : Пфф, с чего бы мне? У меня было все, что нужно: внимание, уважение и секс. _И_ ты любил меня. Как много японских мужчин могут дать мне все это?

=

 **Яхаба** : Кто лучше в постели?

 **Кётани** : Я.

 **Яхаба** : _*вскидывает брови*_ Потому что...?

 **Кётани** : Я могу заставить тебя кричать.

_*на заднем плане кто-то давится водой*_

**Яхаба** : _*краснеет и закрывает лицо руками*_ Черт.

=

 **Кётани** : Опиши наше первое свидание.

 **Яхаба** : _*посмеивается*_ Это было, кажется, на зимних каникулах.

 **Кётани** : Вроде бы.

 **Ватари** : Да-да, помню, это было после торжественного воссоединения команды. Я еще спрашивал тебя об этом, помнишь?

 **Яхаба** : О! Точно! _*поворачивается к камере*_ Это довольно милая история, но я расскажу очень кратко. Когда мы были на первом году обучения в универе, наш бывший капитан захотел встретиться всей командой на зимних каникулах. Я и Кен только писали друг другу на протяжении года, но после той вечеринки мы сблизились. Мы ели, веселились и играли с его собаками. _*широко улыбается*_ Год спустя я обнаружил себя без ума в него влюбленным.

 **Кётани** : Хорошие были времена.

 **Яхаба** : _*смеется*_

=

 **Яхаба** : Если бы ты мог стереть все воспоминания обо мне, ты бы это сделал?

 **Кётани** : Нет.

 **Яхаба** : Почему?

 **Кётани** : _*опускает взгляд вниз*_ После того случая со стеной на матче...

 **Яку** (член съемочной группы): _*неразборчиво*_ Опять тот случай со стеной, что вообще-

 **Кётани** : _*кивает*_ Я был тем еще придурком, пока Яхаба не выбил из меня дурь во время Весеннего турнира.

 **Яку** : _Во время матча?_

 **Кётани** : _*кивает*_ В любом случае, когда я вернулся на поле, я понял, что такое работа в команде. _*пожимает плечами*_ Ты никогда не говорил за моей спиной, как делали остальные. _*смотрит на Яхабу*_ Я все еще был бы куском дерьма, если бы ты не был со мной.

 **Яхаба** : _*нежно улыбается*_ И я все еще с тобой.

 **Ватари** : Ребят, мы все еще здесь.

 **Яхаба** : _*закатывает глаза*_

=

 **Кётани** : Ты когда-нибудь представлял меня дрочащим тебе во время мастурбации?

 **Яхаба** : _*смеется, потирая шею*_ Ну,да. Это...на самом деле те редкие разы, когда я _действительно_ представлял тебя, дрочащим мне...с усердием и всякое такое, знаешь?

 **Кётани** : _*кивает*_

 **Яхаба** : Ты?

 **Кётани** : Все время. _*пожимает плечами*_

 **Ватари** : Всегда во время мастурбации или...?

 **Кётани** : _*вновь пожимает плечами и пьет шот*_

 **Яхаба** : ...

=

 **Яхаба** : Как долго ты переживал расставание? И что ты делал, чтобы пережить его?

 **Кётани** : Я и не пережил наше расставание.

 **Яхаба** : ...

=

 **Кётани** : Когда ты понял, что это конец?

 **Яхаба** : _*колеблется, кусая губы*_ Я...был слишком эмоционален.

 **Кётани** : _*терпеливо ждет*_

 **Яхаба** : В моей голове не было никаких мыслей о разрыве, когда я вышел из себя. Я честно думал, что если ты дашь мне пощечину, ударишь или накричишь на меня—скажешь, какой же я тупой—тогда бы мы прошли через все это, и ты бы остался со мной,и... _*пожимает плечами*_ Ты просто принял все удары.

 **Кётани** : То есть ты хотел, чтобы я был агрессивным абьюзером?

 **Яхаба** : _*трет глаза*_ _Нет_. Может быть,—Я не знаю. Я имею в виду, ты ведь предпринял попытку примирения—но я просто оттолкнул тебя— _на год с половиной_. Кто вообще так делает?

 **Кётани** : ...Я уже говорил тебе, что все простил.

 **Яхаба** : _*горько усмехается*_ Не значит, что я простил самого себя.

 **Кётани** : Ты должен простить себя, ты не сделал ничего плохого.

 **Яхаба** : Я... _*смотрит в пол*_

=

 **Яхаба** : Ты бы хотел еще раз пойти со мной на свидание?

 **Кётани** : Только после того как мы бы разобрались с твоим дерьмом.

 **Яхаба** : _*хмыкает*_ У меня нет никаких про—

 **Кётани** : _*сужает глаза*_ Чушь собачья.

 **Яхаба** : _*резко закрывает рот*_

=

 **Кётани** : Ты все еще любишь меня?

 **Яхаба** : _*кусает губы, прежде чем прошептать*_ Да. Ты?

 **Кётани** : _*кивает*_ Конечно.

 **Яхаба** : _*грустно улыбается*_

=

 

 **Яхаба** : Ты доволен нашими нынешними отношениями?

 **Кётани** : Нет.

 **Яхаба** : _*сглатывает*_

=

 **Ватари** : Думаешь, в ваших отношениях достаточно близости?

 **Кётани** : Что за тупые вопросы вы выбрали?

 **Яхаба** : _*дотрагивается до руки Кентаро*_ Кен, не надо.

 **Кётани** : _*вздыхает*_

 **Ватари** : Вы хотя бы хорошо провели время вместе?

 **Кётани &Яхаба**: ...

 **Яхаба** : _*наконец кивает*_ Немного неловко, но да.

_*Видео заканчивается видом Кентаро и Яхабы, напротив друг друга. Яхаба все еще держит Кентаро за руку*_

**Author's Note:**

> ну что ж, эта часть гораздо грустнее предыдущей, но этим она мне и нравится  
> Спасибо за прочтение)


End file.
